1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an animal harness and more particularly to a dog harness with at least one pocket for dispensing a litter bag used for containing and disposing of feces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Municipal ordinances have been passed throughout the country to assess criminal fines against animal owners who do not clean up after their pets during walks on public property as well as the private property of others. By far dogs are the most common pets that require frequent walks, however other animals including pet pigs could be provided with the harness of the present invention. Often the pet owner or handler places a lease on the harness and is out on the walk before the owner remembers no convenient means are available to pick up and remove the animal excrements. There is a need for a harness that is always equipped with such a means for cleaning up after one's pet without having to remember to bring along the necessary disposal bags, pads, refuse collecting devices and other similar prior art means that are available. Assuming the person has cleaned up after the animal, the feces must be carried through the remainder of the outing or until means for disposal are available.
Examples of the foregoing prior art means disposal of animal feces are disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,986,744; 4,156,400; and 5,178,426. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,677 discloses an ornamental design for a combined dog harness and packs. A pet owner could equip his or her pet with such a pack each time the pet is taken for a walk. However, it would still require including the necessary disposal bags and the like in the pack on the harness each and every time the pet is taken on a walk. The problem with such a pack is that it is too bulky to be practical for remaining on the pet twenty four hours a day. There is a need for a pocket-in-harness combination which contains means for dispensing of the disposable litter bags. There is also a need for a harness that can be continuously and comfortably worn on the pet so that the litter bags are constantly available for use when the pet is taken for a walk. There is still further a need for a pocket-in-harness which enable one to temporarily store a used litter bag until a proper disposal can be made.